beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiber Fire II Dragoon U:B
Fiber Dragoon is a evo of my Dark Fire Dragoon. It is the only left spinning and it can fuse with the other two and become its mega form. Launcher: Blast Burner This launcher is made just for this bey the facebolt glows as a ember appears in my hand as it turns into a launcher and unless I aprove anybody else using this launcher will get 3rd degree burns. Facebolt: Fire Dragoon II This bolt shows a dragon in fire. The facebolt originally had a dark star fragment but that was used to become its evolution. Energy Ring: Fire Dragoon II This ring has four dragons seeming like they are eating each other's tails. It has good balance and it is heavy so it can help it spin longer and help with defence. Fusion Wheel: Fiber This Fusion Wheel Has tiny little fibers that stick out. On the inside there is a gear that are attached to the metal fibers and there is a little voice reciver that when I command the fibers withdraw and they bey speeds up and starts to spin faster but it restricts it's speed to a point. Also inside the wheel there are extra fibers so if the ones that are out get melted, or slashed off they can come back and it will let you reload the fibers about 5 times. 4D Tip: U:B AKA Ultimate Balance This tip has three tips in it they are hole rubber, drill metal sharp, and wave sharp. They change by voice command because there is a voice reciver on the bace of the tip. Sharp happens when the rubber mode is up but then a metal drill spike comes out of the rubber and it becomes a sharp. Wave sharp happens when the sharp tip is out along with the rubber then a part of the bace shoots up and it becomes like the tip that is on nightmare rex. Abilities Overload: (Standard) CAN ONLY BE USED WITH SHARP TIP ON FIRST: The bey's restrictors on the UB tip and the fiber wheel turn off and they bey speeds up rapidly and it starts to go so fast that the tip goes into overdrive and it randomly changes and it can't be controlled. Uses: 3 Laser Attack: (Standard) All the fibers fire lasers by the fiber strings rapidly going in and out and it makes the heat to make lasers that are very concrated and it can melt the other's bey metal wheel. uses: 3 Barrage: (Triggered) The gear releases 50% of it's metal fibers cutting or getting loged into anothing in it's way so it could be used to cause friction on the other bey to slow it down. Uses: 2 Revive: (Standard) The fibers wip around the air and then it pulls in the fibers and the wind pushes it and it regains some spin. Uses: 3 Fire Blade: (Triggered) Dragoon starts to rapidly pull in and out it's fibers. Then they get red hot as the fibers are uncoiled (they are each about 2 feet long uncoiled) then the bey switches to rubber tip as it goes around the staidum whipping anything that comes close. This can melt the other bey's metal wheel and track if hit too many times. Fire Booster Attack: (Standard) They bey switches to it's sharp tip as the friction becomes so much that the bey's tip lights on fire. Then it starts to float with all the heat that is being made then when it reaches the right hight then the tip fire goes out as the bey goes to crash into the other bey. There is also another use of this it can be used to make dragoon fly if needed. Uses: 3 Special Move Black Worm Hole: It keeps it's black hole attack from it's last form but with a little update now as before it causes the areana to turn into a black hole then it also gets metal fibers that will grab other beys and try to pull them like the craken pulls in the black pearl into the ocean. but the blackhole and the fibers do not affect dragoon because he is the one that made the black hole so they will steer clear of him. How this works is there is a black hole in the center of the areana but it's arms go all the way out to the outer part of the areana but if you get too close to the middle then your sucked up and it is a instant KO. That is why there are fibers to help aid the black hole. Ultimate Distruction: The fibers pull in and out like in laser attack but not as fast and it ends up shooting out fire and it causes MASSIVE melting on the other bey. Fire Fiber Barrage: The bey switches into sharp tip and the bey spins so fast that the fibers light on fire then it releases the fibers out and it does this like 4 times and all throughout it is barraging the other bey. Nova Gear: Ultamate Defence All the Extra fibers on my bey come out and then stick to the metal wheel and it reinforces the defence. Category:RPB Registered